


Sometime

by alexrin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A single teal shirt, Actually really short wow, Can shoe box be a character?, Death, Depression, M/M, No Dialogue, Sadness, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, Whizzer’s already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrin/pseuds/alexrin
Summary: Whizzer has been dead for three years, as of today. How is Marvin handling it?(Massive trigger warning on this!!)





	Sometime

Marvin sat in his apartment, looking through an old shoe box he kept hidden in his closet, rarely touched, but today was different. Today was the third anniversary of Whizzer Brown’s death. 

 

The box contained a couple of Whizzer’s belongings and some things that reminded Marvin of his dead lover. 

 

Marvin pulled out Whizzer’s teal button-up. The shirt he had met the man in. A tear fell onto the fabric. More fell. 

 

After Whizzer’s death, Marvin fell into a deep depression. Nobody knew until Charlotte found Marvin, almost dead, in his apartment. He spent six months in a psychiatric hospital. 

 

When he got out, he packed up his stuff, but left Whizzer’s out. Marvin got a shoe box from his closet and wrote his lover’s name on it, then filled it with some of Whizzer’s things, putting anything that he didn’t want in the box in their own moving boxes, not to be opened again. 

 

Marvin knew he had to take his medication around now, so he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Opening his medicine cabinet, he pulled out an orange bottle. 

 

_ One, two-  _ fuck it, it doesn’t matter how many. He dumped the contents of the bottle into his hand and walked to the kitchen. Sitting the pills down on his counter, he pulled out a beer and popped the lid off with the bottle opener on the fridge. 

 

Tipping back the pills.

 

A swig of the bitter drink. 

 

Marvin went back to the shoe box. 

 

He pulled out Whizzer’s wedding band, now on a chain, and slipped it around his neck. 

 

Marvin died at 4:26 pm. Trina found his apartment locked the next morning, coming to drop off Jason, and after 30 minutes with no response to her knocking, called the police. That was the end of Jason’s weekend visits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was super depressed when I wrote this, so this was kinda just what I was thinking at the time, I’m going through a rough patch right now, so it’ll probably come out in my writing for a bit. Sorry.   
> \- Alex♟


End file.
